Saving Yardrat
by Wind2
Summary: Takes place about 10 years after DBZ. A man from Yardrat comes to Earth in search of Goku. He claims that a band of Oozarus are attaking cities every full moon, which can mean one thing...saya-jins...
1. Trouble

This takes place between DBZ and DBGT. It's about 10 years later. Videl and  
Gohan are married, and Pan is born. Here's what happened to everyone…  
  


There's some OOC, and AU

  
Gohan- around 25 or 26, successful scholar, trains when off work  
Videl- around 25 or 26, has a degree in teaching, stay at home mom, trains occasionally  
Pan- around 3 or 4, happy baby, likes to bug Trunks and Goten-it drives them up the wall  
Goku- around late 40s early 50s, hasn't seemed to age a bit, still acts like a kid, trains a lot  
Chichi- around late 40s, early 50s, still pushy and bossy, looks older  
Goten- around 16 or 17- tries to act like Trunks, tries to go on dates…most are unsuccessful  
Vegeta- around mid 50s, still is trying to catch Goku's strength, trains extra hard, still has an attitude  
Bulma- around mid 50s, hair still changes a lot, pushy, still rich, new head of Capsule Corp.  
Trunks- around 18 or 19, has his own car, dates a lot…he's a lot like a  
playa, trains with Vegeta a lot  
Piccolo-age unknown, Nameks don't seem to age- can still hear from distances, he uses this to find out stuff a lot, uses his once guardian title to get around in the Kaio world  
Krillin- a year older than Goku, trains occasionally, still short, still does NOT have a nose  
Android 18-around Krillin's age, still trains, attempts to take care of  
Marron, has won the last world championship against Satan (None of the other Z fighters entered…they thought something would come up and make them leave.)  
Marron- around 13 or 14, stays distant from parents, drools over Trunks and Goten (Trunks, mostly. She loves his long hair) refuses to fight, valley girlish  
  
Okay, now you know how everyone is, on with the story…  
  


Saving Yardrat   
  
Chapter 1  
It was a great day for a party. The sun was shining, the birds were  
singing, and everything was perfect for a day at the park.  
"Hi, unkie Goten" a girl said. She couldn't have been older than three  
years old. She had jet-black hair and blue eyes. Goten cringed at his name  
being called. He forced a smile and turned around.  
"Hi, Pan. Do you remember our little talk about calling me that?"  
"No"  
"Don't call me that, Pan. I'm Goten. GO-Ten" He said, slowly.  
"Okay!"  
"Good" Goten turned back around and continued walking.  
A few moments later, Trunks came walking by.  
"Hi unkie Trunks!" Trunks stopped and cringed.  
"Hi Pan. Remember the talk Goten and I had with you about calling us  
that?"  
"No"  
"Well, I'm Trunks. TRU-NKS." He said, slowly. He turned around and walked  
away.  
"Unkie Trunks! Come back! Come back! Unkie Trunks!"  
"I'm not you're uncle!" Trunks called back, "I'm busy, leave me alone!"  
"Unkie Trunks, Unkie Goten! Come back!" She started to cry.  
Gohan walked up to Pan and picked her up. "SH. Don't cry, little one.  
What's wrong? Uncle Trunks and Uncle Goten being mean to you again?" Pan  
nodded her head. Gohan looked over at Goten and Trunks. They were standing by  
a tree trying to get Vegeta to talk to them. "Goten! Trunks! Get yourselves  
over here!"  
Goten and Trunks walked over to Gohan. "What do you want Gohan" Goten  
said.  
"Were you two telling Pan you that you would feed her to Buu if he ever  
came again?"  
"No, Gohan" They both said.  
"Did you tell her that if someone like Cell came back that you wouldn't  
save her?"  
"No, Gohan"  
"Then what did you do?"  
"We don't know!" Trunks said. "I just told her not to bother me."  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? NEVER TELL A THREE YEAR OLD NOT TO BOTHER YOU!"  
Gohan screamed. "I'll get the better of you two!"  
Goten and Trunks ignored Gohan and walked away, laughing.  
Pan had lost interest in the conversation. She was crawling around,  
looking for caterpillars and such. She stopped when she saw Goku.  
"Grandpa! Grandpa!" She called. Goku walked over and picked her up. "Yup!  
I'm your grandpa, Pan! Heh Heh. How are you doing today?" He threw her up  
into the air.  
  
An odd looking creature wearing strange clothes materialized out of  
nowhere. He scanned the area and walked towards Goku.  
"Are you the man they call Goku?" he asked  
Goku turned to him and putting down Pan, he said, "Yes, how did you…"  
"I will explain later" the creature said, "Please, come with me to my  
planet. We need you."  
"Hold on, what planet are you from?"  
"Yardrat"  
Goku's eyes narrowed. "Yardrat? What happened? Is something wrong?"  
"Yes. Something is terribly wrong. Please come with me now."  
"Sure! Hold on one second while I tell everyone I'm leaving" Goku turned and  
ran over to Chichi, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Gohan, Videl, and the rest of the gang. Piccolo and Vegeta were in separate places away from the group.  
"Sorry guys, but I've got to jet. I have no time to explain what's going  
on, but I'll be back after I find out. See ya!" Goku and the man put two fingers to their foreheads and disappeared.  
"But Goku!" Chichi screamed. She turned to Bulma, "What on earth do you think was wrong? Goku would never leave with a stranger for no reason." By this time, Piccolo and Vegeta had rejoined the group.  
"I say it's a set up." Vegeta said, crossing his arms, "Kakarott's way to trusting. It's his fighting weakness" Everyone except Piccolo chose to ignore his comment.  
"No, Vegeta. Something's wrong on the planet Yardrat. Goku befriended some of its inhabitants on the way to Earth after he fought Freiza. I say we wait until he gets back. He might need our help."  
And wait they did…  
  
Goku and the Yardrat landed in a city. It was in full ruins. People were flung everywhere. You could still see the terror on their faces.  
"Oh my goodness! What happened here?"  Goku exclaimed. "No offense, but I know you people aren't very strong, but your technique is amazing. They couldn't have held this off?"  
"Of course we couldn't, Goku." A voice said from behind. It was a Yardrat who survived the attack.  
"What took you so long?" he said, coughing up some blood. "You  
should come around more often."  
"Ratka!" said Goku, running over to help him, "what on earth happened?"  
Ratka coughed. "A..a band of Oo…Oozarus destroyed the village. We don't know who they are or what they wanted. They're gone now, though. We don't know when they'll strike next. Last time they struck was on a…a full moon." He coughed, fell, and closed his eyes.  
Goku caught Ratka and shook him. "Ratka! Don't leave me yet! Oozarus? They couldn't have been! Ratka! Answer me!" Ratka didn't say a word. Goku felt for a pulse. "He's gone." Goku laid Ratka down and turned to the Yardrat who brought him there. "We need to go back to Earth and let the others know. I think the people attacking are Saya-Jins. I thought that Vegeta and I were  
the only full-blooded Saya-Jins left, but I guess we were wrong. I don't know how powerful they are, so I don't know if I'm going to need help."  
"Al right" The Yardrat said, "Let's go. We need to hurry though. There's 14 days here to every day on Earth." With that, Goku and the Yardrat headed towards Earth.  
  
"Where's Goku?" Chichi screamed. They had been waiting all day. The sun was already setting.  
"I don't know" Krillin said, "knowing him, he's off saving someone."  
"Well he better not be!" Chichi screamed, "We need him to drive the car!"  
"Then get your own license," He murmured. He turned towards his daughter Marron, who was with Trunks and Goten. She was clearly flirting around with them.  
"Oh god, there she goes again…when will she learn?" Krillin mumbled. He moved next to Bulma. "Hey, how about we hook Marron and Trunks up. She'd love it," he whispered to her.  
"What do you mean hook Marron and Trunks up? She's too young for him! He likes to date kids his OWN age, you know!" she stated loudly, for everyone to hear. Marron marched up to Krillin. She was a head taller than him. She stooped down to his level.  
"Like oh my god dad. Did you say something again? YOU LOSER! You're like, such a loser, dad! All I want is a normal life, and I get stuck with a fighting loser like you! God, you'll never understand me! I HATE YOU!" Marron screamed. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
"Look at her go." Goten whispered to Trunks.  
"I know, she cries every time she does that, too." Trunks said back.  
"I heard that!" Marron cried, stomping over to Trunks and Goten. "All I ever did was to hang out with you guys! I just wanted to go on a date with Trunks! I don't want to be alienated! I just want you to like me!" The tears started rolling down her cheeks, and she ran off.  
"I'll follow her" 18 said, walking away. "She's having another one of her tantrums. Teenagers. What a pain" She rolled her eyes and walked off.  
Obsessed with her own problems, Chichi started her rant again. "Where's Goku? I need him to drive the car! I'm not walking all the way home today! No way! He's the only one with a license! I need Goku!"  
"Mom, chill" Gohan said, "Dad will be here. Besides, I got a car. We can drop you off at home."  
"Oh, Gohan! You're a lifesaver! Come on son, let's go!"  
  
"Gohan, come over here" Goku had finally made it back with the Yardrat. Gohan rushed over to Goku.  
"What is it dad? Is something wrong? Who is that?" He said, pointing to the Yardrat.  
"Oh, this is um…uh…"Goku scratched his head and turned to the Yardrat. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."  
"It's Latke"  
"Okay" Goku said, "As I was saying Gohan. Yardrat is being invaded by a bunch of Saya-Jins."  
Piccolo's ears pricked up as Goku continued. "I know it sounds strange son, but Ratka-he's a Yardrat guy I know-said that a bunch of Oozarus attacked the city. They only attack on full moons. Only Saya-Jins are capable of this." Goku drew in a breath and looked past Gohan. "I trust that Piccolo has heard me, and he will inform everyone as I talk to you. I'm going to need everyone by my side. I don't know what we're up against."  
"Even Vegeta?" Gohan asked  
"Most of all, Vegeta. He's the prince of the Saya-Jins, after all. He  
should prove to help a lot." Goku and Gohan then headed back to the group. Piccolo was just finishing the story as they arrived.  
  
"Kakarott, I don't know what your trying to pull, but you and I are the only full blooded Saya-Jins left!" Vegeta said to Goku. "No one else can transform at the sight of a full moon!"  
"Chill, Vegeta. I know it sounds strange, but we have to check it out. The people of Yardrat are my friends. We need to help them. Everyone with me?"  
"Yeah!" Everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo yelled. Goku knew they couldn't resist a fight.  
"Okay, let's go!" Goku said, putting his hand on Goten and Gohan's  
shoulders. "Mind giving me a hand with this, Latke? No one else knows the instant transmission technique except for us two."  
"Fine" Latke said. He placed one hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Trunks and Piccolo placed their hands on Goku's shoulders.  
"Al right, let's go" Goku said, placing two fingers to his forehead.  
"Unhand me right now you insolent fool!" Vegeta said.  
"Shut up Vegeta. Let's go Latke"  
Soon there was no one else except for Krillin, Chichi, and Bulma.  
"Goku!" Chichi yelled. "Don't go!"  
"It's too late Chichi" Bulma said, "They're not coming back until they win."  
"But Goku almost always dies when he fights a big battle. I don't want Goku to die again! I don't want my babies to die!" Chichi started crying.  
"Aw, don't cry, Chichi" Krillin said soothingly, "Everyone will be just fine in Goku's hands."  
"And what about Vegeta?" Bulma glared at Krillin. "He is the strongest next to Goku!"  
"Sorry Bulma, but knowing Vegeta, he'll lose his temper and get in the way."  
Bulma continued to stare at him. "Okay…I'm going to go find 18 and Marron now. Goodbye!" Krillin waved his hand and flew off.  
"Come on Chichi, we're leaving. I'll give you a lift home," Bulma said, taking out a capsule.  
"Oh thank you Bulma! I'll just put up my car, and we'll be ready to go!"  
"Okay!"  
Bulma and Chichi then left the park.  
  
   
  
  
  



	2. Surprise from a Saya-Jin

DISCLAIMER: I own DBZ…that blue moon came. I own everything! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, I'm kidding. I don't own DBZ. Enjoy Chapter two!

Chapter 2: Surprise from a Saya-Jin  


   Goku and the rest of the gang looked around the planet.  
"What's up with this place?" Trunks said, "It looks fine to me"  
"Don't be so sure" Goku answered, "I sense energy over there" He pointed  
to the right.  
"Okay, let's go get them then." Vegeta smirked and floated into the air.  
"Vegeta, we can't go. We don't even know what we're up against" Gohan grabbed Vegeta's wrist. Vegeta look at Gohan in disgust.  
"Let him go, Gohan. It's no use. We'll catch up to him later. He's the prince of the Saya-Jins, after all."  
"Fine dad. Go get yourself killed Vegeta. Hope you have fun in Hell."  
"Why you…" Vegeta made a fist.  
"Cool it guys! Get going dad! We'll catch up later!" Trunks screamed. He couldn't stand Vegeta sometimes. Gohan let go of Vegeta's wrist and let himself down onto the ground.  
"Fine! I'll do this without you!" Vegeta flew off.  
"You think he knows what he's doing?" Latke said, turning towards Goku  
"He's just curious. He's wants to know if they're really Saya-Jins or not, that's all. He'll need us eventually. He always does. You'll learn soon that his one weakness is his pride. You'll see."  
  
Vegeta flew towards the power he felt. " I will find out who these impostors are, and I will find out NOW! No one mocks the Saya-Jins! I will  
get rid of the insects!" Vegeta smirked to himself and flew on. He soon landed outside a large city.  
"Where are they? Over there?" He looked to his left, and found a group of people sitting on the ground. They quickly glanced at him and turned away.  
Turning back, they stared at Vegeta in awe. Vegeta only heard part of their conversation.  
"No…it can't be"  
"It's not…"  
"Him"  
"I thought he was dead"  
Vegeta quickly walked over to the group. "Who are you? What are you doing  here?"  
The group paused and then got onto their knees. "Oh, forgive us Prince Vegeta. We did not realize that it was you. Please, do not kill us."  
"You are forgiven, I guess. I have to know one thing."  
"What is it, prince?" One of them said.  
"You can't be Saya-Jins. Kakarott and I are the only Saya-Jins left."  
"Is that Bardock's kid?"  
"Yes, it is."  
"Oh! We were worried for a second that you brought someone powerful with you. He was sent to Earth, wasn't he? He was only an average Saya-Jin.  
Nothing Special."  
"Never underestimate your opponent." Vegeta smirked. He new that the Saya-Jins didn't know what was coming to them. "You never answered my first  
question. What are you doing here?"  
"We're destroying the inhabitants so we can sell the planet to Frieza."  
"They're very dumb" Vegeta thought. Then he spoke aloud, "You fools. Frieza was killed over ten years ago. Kakarott defeated him, and then he was  
killed-by my son."  
"WHAT! The most powerful and fearful tyrant in the world, killed by a mere Saya-Jin?"  
"He'd be a weakling compared to me now."  
Another person joined the group. His hair stuck up, and he wore Saya-Jin armor. The other Saya-Jins got down on their knees when he approached them.  
"Hello, King Vegetaa."  
The Saya-Jin turned to Vegeta. "Hello Vegeta. It's been a long time since I've seen you. You were just a boy when I left."  
"Don't 'Hello Vegeta' me. Do I even know you? You do look slightly familiar to me." Vegeta looked the man over again.  
"Vegeta! I can't believe you'd forget…your brother."  
Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. A brother? How could he have a brother? He had been an only child his who life.  
"You can't be! I'm an only child! No…I don't have any family left. Stop playing games."  
"I left when you were a boy to go take up matters in another part of the galaxy. I decided to never return to Planet Vegeta. I knew about Frieza's  
plan to blow up the planet, so I never returned. I'm am sorry, little brother."  
"I'm not your brother!"  
"Calm down Vegeta. I can feel your power rising. My, have you come a long way since you were a boy. I hope to test some of that power later. But for  
now, eat and drink with us. Be our friend and hope we don't become enemies. We'll catch up on the years we missed."  
"Why should I trust you?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms.  
"Trust me Vegeta. There is no reason not to trust me. Come sit" Vegetaa said. They stood and stared at each other. No one really knew what to do.  
  
Goku, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and Latke were still standing around. They didn't have a clue as to what they were going to do. They could either  
follow Vegeta, or stay put and figure out some sort of plan. Everyone was just standing around doing nothing.  
"Well guys," Goku said, scratching his head, "I say we go check out who we're up against. It will be interesting to see if they're really Saya-Jins  
or not."  
"I agree with Goku" Piccolo added, "You don't have a plan, so we might as well face them head on."  
"Okay! Let's go!" Goten yelled, "Come on, Trunks!"  
"Right behind you!" Trunks screamed, and they were off.  
Latke looked after the two boys in disbelief. "What do they think they're doing? They're going to get themselves killed."  
Goku looked at Latke. "I wouldn't worry too much about them. They just  
can't resist a good fight. They want good stories for school." Goku laughed, "Besides, the stories will also be good for getting girlfriends!"  
Everyone started to laugh.  
"Come on, let's go before they get to far" Gohan said, taking off.  
"Right behind you!" Everyone took flight after Gohan.  
  



	3. Drinking with the Enemy

DISCLAIMER: DBZ IS OWNED BY WHOEVER OWNS IT NOT ME, SO GET OFF MY BACK BRAT!

Okay…I've been reading to many fics with Vegeta in it… on with Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Drinking with the enemy  
  
Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Latke, and Piccolo landed in Front of Vegeta and the group of Saya-Jins. They were all laughing. Goku chuckled.  
"Vegeta, what are you doing? You're drunk!"  
"Oh hi…*hiccup*…Kakarott…*hiccup*. What are you doing here?"  
"I never thought I'd see the day that dad got drunk." Trunks started to laugh hysterically.   
"Yeah, it's funny" Goten started to laugh too.  
"Vegeta, these are the guys we came to stop, remember?" Goku asked Vegeta.  
"Oh…*hiccup*…really? That's…*hiccup*…nice"  
Gohan turned to Goku, "We need to get out of here. Vegeta's trashed. He'll get himself killed out here in that condition.  
Goku turned back to Gohan "I know" Then he turned to the Saya-Jins, "Give us one day to come back so we can get the full story from you. Until tomorrow, do not destroy anything. I will not tolerate it. Come on Vegeta, let's go."   
The Saya-Jins started to laugh, "Okay, Kakarott, no destroying cities until tomorrow." They said, mockingly, "There's nothing you can do about it. You're Bardock's son. You're a weakling." Vegeta then spoke up.  
"I don't want to go Kakarott. I want to stay here. They have Brandy and Whiskey."  
"Al right Vegeta" Goku said, moving over to him. "Let's go" He slung Vegeta's arm over his shoulder, placed two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared"   
One of the Saya-Jins turned to Gohan, "Whoa, how'd he do that?"   
"I don't know" Gohan answered, "He's my dad." He then turned to Latke "Come one, let's go"  
"Fine" Latke answered. Everyone arranged themselves, and disappeared with Latke.   
The Saya-Jins were left in a state of confusion.   
  
"Oh no! Vegeta! What happened?" Bulma cried out, running towards Vegeta. He nearly fainted on the ground.  
"Nothing to worry about Bulma" Goku said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "He just got a little drunk, that's all."   
"But weren't you supposed to be fighting over there?"  
"Yeah, but Vegeta took off before us, and we arrived later. We found him drinking with other Saya-Jins"  
"Saya-Jins?"  
"Yes, I don't know how, but they are. Vegeta probably got a little over excited and forgot why we were there."  
"That Vegeta. Look at him! We better get him into the house before he wakes up out here"   
"Yeah" Goku turned to Piccolo, "Hey Piccolo, help me drag Vegeta inside."  
Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Fine. What a lunatic. First he wants to kill the guys, and then he's drinking with them. What are we going to do with Vegeta?"   
"Be quiet Piccolo. You can't blame the guy," Goku said quietly.  
"Why?"  
"Because, they were Saya-Jins. Vegeta got over excited, that's all. For all these years, we thought that Vegeta and I were the only Saya-Jins left. Now there is group of them that weren't killed. He wants to know their strength. He wants to prove himself once more." Goku set Vegeta down on the bed they were next to, "Besides, if these guys are for real, they might want him to lead them if he's strong enough."   
"Oh really"  
"Of course. But you and I know it will never happened" Goku narrowed his eyes and Piccolo smirked.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Vegeta drunk…that's a new one. What is this world coming to? Stay tuned for the next episode of whatever this fic is called cause I have too many titles in my head to remember…


	4. A Dream Can Tell You A Lot

DISCLAIMER: FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! I DON'T OWN DBZ! Wait…this was the 4th time, wasn't it. Yeah, it was. Well, here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4: A dream can tell you many things…

   
Vegeta looked around the planet he was on. Creatures were standing around him, ready to attack. He smirked at the inhabitants, and made his hands into fists. "Bring it on"  
The creatures attacked him in groups, but it was no use. Vegeta ruthlessly killed them by the thousands. By the time he was finished, there were piles of inhabitants all around him. He sat down on a rock to eat when a transmission came through his scouter.  
"Prince, Planet Vegeta was just hit by a meteor. As of right now you are the only known survivor. We are terrible sorry."  
"Very well, so be it." It was a stab to Vegeta's heart, if he even had one.   
  
Vegeta shook uncontrollably in his sleep. The dream had haunted him throughout his years. The last thing he ever wanted was his home planet being destroyed. All he wanted was…  
Bulma walked into the room quietly. Soundlessly, she sat down next to Vegeta's bed.   
"Vegeta" she thought, "what have you've done to yourself? You're stuck on the oxygen machine again." Her eyes started to tear. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
"He'll be al right Bulma. Just a little drank a little too much…no big deal."  
Bulma stood up and turned around. Swallowing, she spoke. "What if he isn't Goku? He's been in this state for days now. He's been shaking and screaming in his coma. What if he doesn't make it?" She started to cry and buried her face in her hands.  
Goku hugged her. "Don't worry. He'll be okay. He's strong. He'll pull through. Don't worry."   
Bulma looked up at Goku. She noticed that his eyes weren't as bright as they used to be. They seemed darker and older. Had he finally grown out of his kid personality, or was it that determination of winning a challenge? "Are you sure he'll be okay?" She asked.  
"Positive" Goku smiled.  
There it was. Those huge, black eyes. Those were the eyes that Bulma was looking for. There was a twinkle in his eye that a child never loses. It always made her feel better when he was around.   
"Come on Bulma. Let Vegeta rest. He'll be up soon. I can feel it."  
"Okay" Bulma said, wiping her eyes.   
Bulma and Goku walked out of the room.   
  
Vegeta ripped the oxygen mask off of his mouth.  
"What the hell happened?" He said, to himself. He rubbed his head "My head is killing me. Last I remember I was with that Saya-Jin…what was his name? Oh well. Might as well go and find Kakarott and the others." He got up quickly, only to fall back onto his bed.  
"Damn it!" He cursed, and got up slower. He walked through the door into the living room. Everyone was sitting there. As soon as Vegeta entered, everything stopped.   
"What's everyone staring at?" Vegeta asked. "It's not like I'm coming back from the dead!"  
"You've been out cold for two weeks Vegeta." Krillin stood up, in time to catch Bulma fainting. He laid her down on the couch before continuing.   
"What the hell happened?"  
"Well, Vegeta" Krillin said, " You got drunk with a bunch of Saya-Jins that you're supposed to be trying to stop. They've probably killed everyone on Yardrat and hit the road. Goku told them one day, and you've decided to take two weeks to recover!"  
"So this is a stupid hangover"  
"You've got it"  
Bulma began to stir again. "Vegeta" she whispered. Trunks walked over to her.  
"It's al right mom," He said, cradling her head in his hands. "Dad's awake. He's right over near the door.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, grabbed a capsule, and started towards the door.  
"Be careful, Vegeta" Bulma said. "Don't get yourself killed. I wouldn't be able to bear it"  
Vegeta sighed, "Of course Bulma" He was about to walk out the door, Goku interrupted him.  
"Stop Vegeta. You have to wait for the rest of us. You're not strong enough to fight alone. You're just recovering."  
"Shut up Kakarott. I will go alone. I have some matters to take care of, and it does not concern you." Before Goku could speak, Vegeta walked outside. He threw the capsule into the air and watched it turn into a space pod. He quickly stepped into it, and took off.

Well, Vegeta's off again! Yay! What will his brother Vegetaa have in store for him when Vegeta returns to Yardrat? What will Goku and the rest of the gang do about Vegeta? Stay tuned!


	5. Let the Battle of the Rivals Begin!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z!! but I do own this story line, so if you steal it, I kill you!

LOL, just kidding!

Thank you so much Sakura no Tenshii!! You WERE the first reviewer! You have my undying gratitude, and I hope you read more! Hee hee hee…me so happy…

Thank you Blue Demon 160! Your fic is awesome! Hope you enjoy the rest of mine!

Okay, here's chapter 5!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5:The Battle of the Rivals Begin!

   Vegeta looked at his brother. He was still confused about how he could have one at all. After a long silence, Vegetaa spoke. 

   "Fight with me, Vegeta. Leave everyone on Earth and become my partner. We'll take over each planet, one by one together, as brothers should."

   "I can't. I can't leave the people on Earth." Vegeta spoke back. He seemed surprised with himself for saying that. He couldn't leave the people on earth? He's betrayed them before. He did it to Krillin and Gohan on Namek, did it to Goku by going Majin…he's done it to countless people on planets. Why couldn't he do it now? "Damn you Kakarott" He whispered to himself, "Why did you do this to me? If I could only beat you…"

   "Come to my side Vegeta, and beat Kakarott once and for all. You can even kill him, for all I care."

   Vegeta paid attention to being able to beat Goku. Another chance…he couldn't let it slip through his hands.

   "Fine. I'm with you." Vegeta rolled his eyes. He knew he was probably going to regret it later.

   "Great. It shouldn't be long until Kakarott and his pitiful friends get here. We haven't touched a single city either, and that should make him happy. Come have a drink with us while we wait."

   "No, I'll pass this time. I don't want to end up like last time."

   "Fine with me." Vegetaa said, pouring himself a drink. Goku then showed up in front of them.

   "Vegeta, what are you doing?" Goku put his hands on his hips.

   "What does it look like I'm doing?"

    Goku rolled his eyes. "Not again."

    "And what is THAT supposed to mean?" His temper was rising.

    " I know this drill Vegeta. You've done it once too many times. You're going to join these Saya-Jins, and then you're going to say you're stronger than me, and then we're going to fight. After a long, hard, grueling fight, and we're both about dead, you'll come back to my side and try to save the day. But we both know you won't be able to do that, and I'll have to save you from these people. Am I wrong?"

    Now Vegeta was furious. No one talked to the Prince of the Saya-Jins that way. 

   "Only after the coming back to your side are you wrong.  We fight, and this time, it's until the death." Vegeta looked back at his brother, who smirked at him.

   "Fine Vegeta. Bring. It. On."  Goku went into his fight stance.   

   Vegeta smirked and also went into his fighting stance.

   Goku screamed and lunged at Vegeta first. Since neither of them were Super Saya-Jins yet, they could easily dodge each other's attacks. They both flew up into the air, and started throwing punches. Goku screamed, Vegeta screamed, and they landed their fists in each other's faces. Locking arms, they hit contact at the knees.

   "Does this *block* seem awfully familiar to you?" Goku breathed heavily between words.

   "Yeah, It's like the fight we had *block* outside the *block* tournament" Vegeta replied, unlocking his arms.

   "It does. Warm up is over Vegeta. Let's get to the real thing." Goku smirked and went Super Saya-Jin. Vegeta also smirked, and followed Goku. There, the real battle of the rivals began.

   Gohan could sense the battle raging on Yardrat. He couldn't tell who was fighting, but he knew the powers were big. He assumed it was Goku and Vegeta. 

   "Hey Latke, you feel that?" Gohan said, turning around.

   "Yes. Let's go" 

   "Al right. In a second." Gohan quickly walked over to the other side of the room to Videl.

   "Honey, I have to go with Latke to Yardrat. I think Dad and Vegeta are fighting again. God, I hate it when they do this." 

   "Okay, just don't get yourself killed over there. I want you coming home alive. Understand?"

   "Yes Videl." Gohan turned to Pan, who was sitting next to Videl. "Hey Pan, daddy's going away do save a planet. I'll be back before you know it."

   "Wow! Daddy can save planets?" Pan eyes went wide with wonder.

   "You got it! That'll be a story for another day though. Bye bye Pan." He gave Pan a hug, and turned away to go with Latke.

   "Gohan?" Gohan turned back around.

   "Seriously, don't get yourself killed okay?" Videl's voice sounded worried. Gohan walked back over to her and kissed her.

   "I know. Don't worry, I'll be back. I'm only going over to stop Dad and Vegeta. Neither one of them will hurt me. Besides, the other guys won't know who they're dealing with. Bye." Gohan walked over to Latke, and they were gone.  

   Back at the battle, Goku and Vegeta were pretty much even. They blocked each others attacks, rarely landing anything on each other. 

   "That's it" Goku thought to himself. "This is going nowhere at this rate. I'm going to change it up a bit." Goku jumped back and put his hands together. 

   "Ka…may…ha…may…"

Hate me for the cliffhanger? You probably do. Tune in next time! On "Saving Yardrat" Will Gohan be able to stop Goku and Vegeta before they kill each other? Dun dun Dun… *picture of Goku and Vegeta fighting shows up* 


	6. Kill Them

Disclaimer: Don't own it. (been there…done that…)

Hey! I've come to a decision that before every chapter, I'd advertise a fanfic. If you want me to do yours, leave your fic's name in your review, and I'll check it out. If you've gotten this far in reading my fic, I'm surprised. 

I've got two reviews so far…I can't believe I'm still writing this. I dunno…I guess I'm one of those people who believe that someday someone will stumble upon this and appreciate it.

Spot light for the Chapter: "Thoughts"

This is a drama. It's about Gohan struggling between his Saya-Jin side and his Human side after the Cell games. It's wicked sad, but totally awesome. Read and Review it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Kill Them

   "Kaaaa…meeee…haaaa….meee…HAAA!" Goku screamed, letting the beam of ki go. Vegeta's eyes opened in surprise. Quickly reacting, he counter acted with his own beam, quickly canceling the two out.

    "So, you've decided to mix things up a bit. I should have known you would have chosen the Kamehameha wave. You over used that attack you know that, right?" Vegeta threw a punch at Goku, which he blocked. "Yeah, but it gets the job done" Goku punched Vegeta in the face, sending him into a mountainside. Goku followed Vegeta into the mountain.

   Goku landed in the dark cave and closed his eyes. "Where are you Vegeta. You know I'll be able to sense you." Goku opened his eyes and looked around, "Right…there!" Goku threw a ki blast to the right of him.

   "Wrong!" Vegeta came from above and hit Goku over the head with his fists. Goku quickly recovered and flew out of the cave, with Vegeta hot on his trail. 

   Goku looked behind him only to notice that Vegeta had disappeared. Coming to a startling halt, he again searched for Vegeta's ki. 

   "I'm here baka!" Vegeta screamed, hitting Goku in the back with a ki blast.  Goku spun around only to find Vegeta gone again. Looking up, Goku nearly escaped another blow to the head. Vegeta had the upper hand.

   Meanwhile, Vegetaa was getting restless watching the battle. He yelled out to Vegeta, " Brother! When will this battle be over? I am getting restless down here! If you cannot finish him off, I will."

   Goku eyes went wide. "Vegeta stop!" Too late. Vegeta already struck Goku hard in the stomach, sending him into the ground. Goku struggled to get up onto his hands and knees. 

   Vegeta looked at Goku "Pitiful" he whispered, and kicked some dirt up into Goku's face.

    "Hurry up Vegeta, so we can move onto more important business."

    "No, I think I'll let him suffer. You like this, Kakarott? This time, we will not be interrupted."

    "Don't be a fool brother. Finish him now."

    Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fine" Vegeta put his hand in front of Goku. "I'm sorry it has to end this way Kakarott." Goku looked at Vegeta with cold eyes.  This struck odd to Vegeta. He'd never seen Goku look at another person with more hatred than he saw Goku looking at him now. Then Goku's eyes soften. "Fine. It's been an honor fighting with and against you, prince Vegeta." A ki ball started to form in Vegeta's hand. Goku kept a steady gaze on him, not flinching once. Vegeta stood for a few seconds, staring at Goku. Then he lowered his hand. Something was holding him back. Something was always holding him back. Goku took this opportunity to act. Screaming, Goku powered up and leapt into the air, and dived at Vegeta. Hitting Vegeta head on, Goku elbowed him into a mountain. Quickly recovering, Vegeta blocked Goku's kicked, and returned a punch. Goku blocked this, and punched Vegeta in the face. Seemed like Goku was now gaining the upper hand. 

   Vegetaa watched Vegeta and Goku intensely. He tried to make sense of how a lower class Saya-Jin like Kakarott could have become a Super Saya-Jin. It was no surprise to him that Vegeta was one, of course, for Vegetaa himself was a Super Saya-Jin, too. Then he came up with a plan to speed up the battle. Smiling, Vegetaa put two fingers onto his forehead and disappeared. Within a couple of seconds he reappeared with three grown women, two teenage boys, and one young girl. Still smiling, Vegetaa called out to his brother. "Vegeta, brother, come here, for I have a surprise for you" Goku stopped in the middle of a punch and looked at Vegeta. Without saying a word, Vegeta floated down to his brother. "What is it? I am busy."

   "Do you truly want to join me?"

   Vegeta thought for a moment. Joining him meant leaving his family, friends, and everything he had grown used to, leaving them meant a new life terrorizing people and getting what you want when you want. Vegeta put on his oh so evil smirk. "Of course, brother."

   "Then you must do one thing for me"

   "What is it?" 

   "Do you see these people next to me? I don't think you noticed them before." Vegetaa pointed next to him where ChiChi, Bulma, Videl, Trunks, Goten, and Pan were standing. Vegetaa also looked across the land.

   "Hey kid with the Yardrat. Come over here." He motioned to Gohan and Latke. No one had taken any notice to them. They quickly came over to Vegetaa. Gohan quickly walked over to ChiChi. "Mom, what's going on?"

   I…don't…know." ChiChi was in a dazed. Leaving her, Gohan stood besides Videl and wrapped his arms around her and Pan. 

   "Okay, what do you want me to do? Why did you drag them into this? They are no concern to you." Vegeta made a fist.

   "But they are. This is what I want you to do. You kill each person that is to any importance to you. Then, and only then will you be allowed to join me. You will rid yourself of these pitiful humans, and of this pitiful life of yours. Then, you will not be leaving anything behind."

   Bulma went wide in the eyes. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Vegeta had changed. He didn't kill people without good cause anymore. He wouldn't kill seven lives at once, including Goku. He just couldn't. 

   "No…" Goku whispered. "How can someone be this cruel? Vegeta won't do it. He can't kill his own family." Goku couldn't move from his spot. He was too dazed to move and try to stop Vegeta. Goku heard Vegeta say two awful words. 

   "Very Well," Even when he said those words, Bulma saw it in his eyes that he didn't want it to come to this. But then again, maybe…just maybe, he had a plan. Vegeta flew up into the air and prepared the Ki ball. He knew what exactly attack he was going to use. 

   Goku still could not move. He couldn't believe that Vegeta was going through with it.

   "Final Flash!"  The beam started to move in slow motion to him, plunging towards his family. Vegeta suddenly looked at Goku, and mouthed something. Goku nodded, and disappeared. 

   Reappearing in front of the group, Goku screamed. "Move and cover your heads, NOW!" Everyone quickly ran as far as possible, and got onto the ground. Vegeta redirected the beam towards his brother, Vegetaa. It exploded on contact, and Vegeta drifted down to the ground and dropped out of his Super Saya-Jin form. 

~*~

   Everyone started to regroup. Bulma rushed over to Vegeta, and hugged him.

   "You baka! Never do that to me again. I seriously thought you were going to kill us."

   "Never" Vegeta said with a soft tone. It made Bulma shiver. She's never heard him use that tone of voice before.

   Meanwhile, ChiChi was in hysterics. She sat on the ground, crying like a madwomen. Goku walked over to her and knelt down next to her. He placed his hand on her back. "You're okay ChiChi. Nothing happened. You're not dead. Gohan and Goten are still here, and Vegeta never intended on killing us." Goku brought ChiChi into his arms. 

   "But Goku…"

   "Sh. Be quiet. Everything is okay now." Goku looked up at Vegeta, who was still hugging Bulma. Goku smiled, and silently said "thank you" to him. Vegeta smirked, and took Bulma out of his arms.

   The worse terror was over, seeing that Vegetaa was nowhere in sight.

Or was he?

Whew! End of chapter 6! This took me some time to write. Writing action sequences are harder than I thought. Okay, look out for chapter 7, coming to a computer near you. ^_^

Shameless advertising for myself:

If you like this fic, read my other one "Missing in Action". It's an Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance story. Videl is kidnapped. Gohan sets out to save her, but how much is he really willing to give up to rescue her? Read it plz??? It has no reviews yet… :'-( 

Oh, and I know I write short chapters. They're a lot longer on the laptop I swear…


	7. Vegeta's Downfall

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT! 

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! ^_^

Special thanks to Trunks888. He's my latest reviewer. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Vegeta's Downfall

   Goku turned to the rest of the gang. "Looks like we're done here." He turned to Vegeta. "Thank you." Vegeta turned his head and crossed his arms in typical Vegeta fashion. Everyone was stopped by a ki blast the landed not far in front of them, creating a huge crater.

   "Who the hell do you think you are?"

   Vegeta turned around. "I'll tell you who I am" Vegeta went Super Saya-Jin. "I am Vegeta, prince of all the Saya-Jins. I am a father and a husband" The yellow ki that enveloped him turned red as he walked forward. "I am a warrior. I am a protector of Earth. I am the merciless Vegeta, who shows no compassion to anyone, especially to weaklings like you." Vegeta smirked. "That is who I am."

   "Very well, Vegeta. Looks like I'll just have to come after Earth next. You will not be let out of this easily. I do not care any longer that you are my brother. You will pay the ultimate consequence for crossing me."

   "I do not care if you are my brother either, Vegetaa. You will also have no chance at coming after Earth."

   "And why is that?"

  "Because if you do, I'll kill you" Vegeta stared straight into his brother's eyes.

  "That's only if you can keep up." With that, Vegetaa blasted up into the air. In a split second, Vegeta was after him. The battle that would hopefully save Yardrat—and Earth, had begun.

~*~

   Goku looked up and followed the two Saya-Jin's movements. 

   "Goku, did you know that Vegeta had a brother?" Bulma walked up to him.

   Not taking his eyes off the battle, Goku answered. "No, none of us did. He's probably as surprised as the rest of us."

   "Aren't you going to help him?"

   "No, this is a fight Vegeta has to fight on his own." 

   Bulma turned towards the sky. Not being able to see anything, she bit her lip.

~*~

   Vegetaa went for the kill. Aiming for the head, he tried to punch Vegeta from the side. Blocking, Vegeta hit Vegetaa's stomach, sending him through the air. Quickly following, Vegeta elbowed his brother into the ground. Vegetaa quickly hobbled to his feet.

   "Not half bad, brother." He said smirking. "But will you be able to keep up much longer? I'd like to show you a little trick I know. I think you're quite fond of it." Vegetaa started to scream. To everyone's surprise, they watched as his hair turned gold and his eyes turned green. Vegeta smirked, not the least but surprised.

  "Makes sense. This should make things more interesting." Vegeta went into his fighting stance. Vegetaa did the same. 

   This time, Vegetaa attacked first. Vegeta easily dodged his attacks. Vegeta finally slipped up and Vegetaa punched  him across the face, making his lip bleed. Vegeta wiped away the blood and smirked. Putting his hand level to his face, he started to form a ki blast. "Big…Bang…"

~*~

   Trunks looked up at his father. "Hey Goten" he said, turning to his friend. "Ya want to bet how much longer it takes for my dad to beat the other guy?" 

   "Uh Trunks, isn't he your uncle?"

   "Yeah…I guess…but whatever. Want to bet?"

   Goten smirked. "20 bucks says 10 minutes tops."

   "You're on" Trunks gave Goten a similar smirk.

~*~

   "…ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed, releasing the ki ball. It hit it's target straight on. Vegeta smirked. 

   Suddenly, the ball came back at him. Not having enough time to react, it hit Vegeta right in the stomach, hurdling him towards Goku. Vegeta slammed into Goku, sending both of them flying farther backwards. Regaining his senses, Goku stopped both himself and Vegeta. Vegeta hit the ground and slowly opened his eyes. "Where's…Vegetaa…" Vegeta said, sitting up. He clenched his teeth. "Damn it! My attack backfired on me again!" Vegeta fell backwards. 

   "Vegeta, you're in no condition to fight. Let me take care of this." Goku said.

   "No. If I can't fight, my son will." Trunks looked over at his father.

   "But dad…"

   "I want you to battle him. I have failed. You have the strength and you know it." Vegeta couldn't believe what he was saying. "I'm hanging around Kakarott too much" He mumbled. 

   "Okay dad…whatever you say. I'll go fight him. Yeah! And I'll win! You just watch!" Trunks took flight and flew off to meet Vegetaa.

   Trunks landed in front of Vegetaa. 

   "Where's Vegeta?"

   "My father asked me to finish you off. Now you have to deal with me."

   Vegeta smirked. "So, you're his son. Well, this is going to be interesting…"

   "Yes, it certainly will. Now, we fight." Trunks dropped into his fighting stance, and Vegetaa did the same.

Attack of the evil cliffhangers, ah! Sorry, but I HAD to end it there. So, Vegeta has failed, but how will his son fare against the evil Saya-Jin? Tune in next time for "Saving Yardrat"! ^_^   


	8. Point of Authority;Trunks's Battle

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, Uncut DBZ and DB episodes would be airing at 12:00 and 12:30 (respectively) on CN. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 8: Point of Authority; Trunks's Battle 

_…Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame, puts your name to shame,_

_cover up your face, you can't run the place, the pace is too fast you just won't last…_

   Trunks stood in a fighting stance across from Vegetaa. He had determination in his eyes. He also had a smirk on his face that made him look all too much like his father.  His sense of calmness was surprising, considering that the fate of the world rested on his shoulders. Vegetaa looked back at Trunks with the same exact determination, and the same exact facial expressions. 

   "So who's going to make the first move?"  Vegetaa said menacingly, almost daring Trunks to come at him.  

_…you love the way I look at you,  while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through. You take away if I give in. My life, my pride is broken…_

Trunks quickly powered up to a Super Saya-Jin. "I will!" He screamed, lunging forward. Vegetaa dodged the attack, and landed a punch right in the stomach, sending Trunks flying. Trunks spun through the air, stopping himself while upside down. Quickly moving his arms wildly in different directions, his pointer fingers and thumbs touched each other, forming a diamond. He screamed, sending his infamous burning attack towards his enemy. Vegetaa flew right through it. Trunks jumped up, and kicked Vegetaa on the back. Vegetaa hit the ground hard. Screaming out in pain, he powered up and flew towards Trunks. Trunks smiled as he realized that he was winning.

_…you like to think you're never wrong, you want to act like you're someone, you want someone to hurt like you, you want to share what you've been through, you live what you learn…_

_   Trunks and Vegetaa collided into each other. Being lighter, Trunks  went spiraling into the air. Vegetaa appeared above him, slamming him into the ground. He flew down, picked Trunks up by the collar, and threw him up into the air. Vegetaa formed a weak ki ball in his hand, and blasted Trunks in the back, causing him to scream out in pain. Trunks felt a foot hit his stomach so hard, it knocked the wind out of him. The tide had turned on Trunks…_

_…You love the things I say I do. The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you. You take away when I give in. My life, my pride is broken…_

_   "No! Trunks!" Goten screamed out. He quickly turned Super Saya-Jin and took to the air. Goku appeared in front of him. _

   "No son. You can't go. This is Trunks's battle. He's fighting for Vegeta. He needs to do it on his own."

   "But dad! He's getting hurt out there! I can't let my best friend get hurt!" 

   "He'll be fine. Don't worry. He can handle himself."

   Goten's head hung low. "I guess you're right." Goten dropped out of his Super Saya-Jin form, and touched the ground. 

~*~

   Trunks's face was planted into the ground. _"I'm going to lose this. Everything is hopeless. I'm going to let dad down. Now Vegetaa is going to kill everyone" He felt a fist hit his back. __"Dad…I'm so sorry. I knew I couldn't do this. Why did you think I could win? I'm only eighteen, and this guy is  three times my age. I don't want the fate of the planet resting on my shoulders anymore. This isn't fun. It's only fun when—"  Trunks saw the sky flash before his eyes. Vegetaa had picked him up by the back of his shirt and started to punch him rapidly in the back. Trunks did nothing. __"Why me dad? Why didn't you send Goku? He'd win. He's the hero. Not me."_

_   **"For god's sake. Will you shut up?"**_

**_"Who's that?" Trunks looked around._**

   **_"Your inner self"_**

_   "What do you want?"_

_   **"Will you quit whining! It's giving me a headache! Do something about this, or your father will die again!" **_

**_"But I can't"_**

_   **"Of course you can, you baka! You're going to get yourself killed if you don't react soon!"**_

**_   "__You're right…they're all going to die. I'm not going to let that happen."_**

   "WHY…(punch)… WON'T…(punch)…YOU…(punch)…FIGHT…(punch)…BACK?" Vegetaa screamed, while giving Trunks several rounds of painful punches.

   "This…ends…NOW!" Trunks screamed. He started to power up so much that it knocked Vegetaa to the ground. Maybe Trunks had a chance after all.

_…you like to think you're never wrong, you want to act like you're someone, you want someone to hurt like you, you want to share what you've been through, you live what you learn…_

   Trunks looked coldly at Vegetaa. He new knew what he had to do. Wiping the blood off his lip, Trunks did a perfect imitation of Vegeta's death glare. Vegetaa stood up, smirked, and fell into his fighting stance. 

   "This ends now Vegetaa!" Trunks screamed. 

   "So this is how it's going to be?" Vegetaa said, still smirking. 

   "I'd like to show you a trick my friends Goten and Gohan taught me. You might actually like it." Trunks smirked, and put both hands so that the heels were touching. "Ka…may…ha…may…ha…may…"

_…Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame, puts your name to shame,_

_cover up your face, you can't run the place, the pace is too fast you just won't last…_

   Gohan watched the scene take place. It looked so familiar to him. He couldn't put his finger on it though. Suddenly, it came to him. He fell to his knees. 

   "Oh…my…god…"

   "Gohan, what's wrong?" Videl bent down next to her husband.

   "It's…Cell…"

   "Cell? But that was so long ago Gohan."

   "It's playing right in front of me Videl. Trunks and Vegetaa…it's happening like it did to Cell and me."

Gohan's eyes started to play tricks on him. The whole scenery changed. He saw himself in front of Cell. His friends we're on the cliff, watching below. He saw Cell in his second form, blowing up, ready to 

self-destruct. He watched as his father selflessly gave up his life for the sake of everyone else. He watched Cell return in his more than perfect form. He watched Mirai Trunks die, and Vegeta go on a rampage that was no use against the enemy. Then, he powered up his one armed Kamehameha Wave, and that's where he found himself now… 

_…you like to think you're never wrong, you want to act like you're someone, you want someone to hurt like you, you want to share what you've been through… _

   "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Trunks released the Ki blast towards Vegetaa, who replied with his own. Now, it was a battle of who had the most energy left in them, and who had the will to survive. Both Trunks and Vegetaa screamed, releasing more energy by the second. Now, it was time to show Everyone what Trunks was really made of.

_…YOU LIVE WHAT YOU LEARN…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I know, I know. Trunks isn't supposed to know how to do the Kamehameha attack. But I made it that he did for the purpose of the fic. It's supposed to look like the Cell games. 

Oh, and I don't own the song "Point of Authority" By Linkin Park. They own it, or whoever does. I'm just a fan who thought the lyrics went well with a fight scene.

So, what will happen? Will Trunks over power Vegetaa and save the world? Or will he miserably fail, leaving everyone to fall to their doom? Our story is almost over…what will happen? Make sure you stay tuned!


	9. The Final Cut

Disclaimer: Same old stuff…

This chapter jumps around a lot from person to person. So, don't get confused. It goes between the fight and what different people are thinking, doing, ect. ect.  Just, try not to get confused. I'm sorry if you do, but I'm not perfect… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: The Final Cut

   Both Trunks and Vegetaa were equal in power. The seconds were turning into minutes, and their stamina were thinning. Soon, Vegetaa was overtaking Trunks, and it was only time until every ounce of energy had been taken out of Trunks. 

    _"It's not ending this way." Trunks thought to himself. He screamed, putting out more energy. He started to overtake Vegeta…_

~*~

   The rest of the gang look on. Everyone of them had a worried look on his face.

   "He's not going to make it." Goku said, his head hanging low. 

   "What do you mean dad? Of course he'll make it! I won't let it happen any other way!" Goten started to scream at his father. "Do you have no faith in Trunks? Of course he'll win! He has to! He's Vegeta's son, and Vegeta won't accept anything less of him! So you see, he has to win!"

   Goku looked sympathetically at his son. "I'm sorry Goten. I'm so sorry."

~*~

Trunks let out his last ounce of energy. He started to rapidly overtake Vegetaa, making his ki ball smaller. With a little more energy, Trunks would have had him. _Would have had him…_

~*~

   Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. Trunks was going to win, he was sure of it. For once it wasn't Kakarott or either of his sons that saved the day. It was his own son this time. Now, maybe he would get the respect he deserved. 

~*~ 

   Vegetaa let out even more energy. It started to slowly overtake Trunks. Trunks had no more strength. He used it all. There was no more left. Finally, the ball of energy had reached Trunks, fully swallowing him…

~*~ 

   Gohan watched Cell dissolve into the air as every part of him was destroyed. Cell was gone…but he lost something more. He lost…

   "Daddy? Daddy?" Gohan felt a small hand pulling at the bottom of his pants. He looked down, and smiled. 

   "Hello Pan." He picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

   "Are you okay, daddy? Why were you crying?"

   "Yes, I'm fine little one. I just thought of an old memory. We'll be home soon, okay?"

   "Okay!" Pan giggled, not knowing what was going on.

   "Daddy?"

   "Yes…"

   "What's happening to Unkie Trunks?" Pan stopped herself. "I mean, Uncle Trunks? Why is he fighting? You always say that fighting is bad."

   "He's trying to protect us all. Fighting isn't bad when you protect the ones you love." Gohan took Pan off his shoulder and hugged her. "You don't need to be worried. How about you go over to Mommy and give her a big hug?"

   "Okay!" Gohan put her down, and she ran over to Videl. Gohan's eyes saddened as he looked back at the battle.

   "It's not supposed to happen this way." He whispered to himself. "It's not supposed to end like this. We always win. It always turns out for the better. Always." Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder.

   "Put the past behind you Gohan. None of it was your fault." 

   "Dad, how did you…"

   "You have the same look on your face every time. It wasn't your fault. You were only 11. I don't know how you've held onto it this long…"

~*~   

   "TRUNKS!"

   Goku and Gohan looked up. There laid Trunks, seemingly dead.

   "Trunks no!" Goten sped off towards his best friend. He quickly landed next to Trunks and started to shake him. "No Trunks, you can't go, no Trunks!" Trunks slowly opened his eyes. He could barely speak.

   "Goten…tell dad I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose. Goodbye Goten, You'll always be my very best friend." Trunks closed his eyes and never woke up.

   "Come back Trunks! Come back! You can't die on me! We need you! Come back!" Goten pounded the ground with his fists, leaving indents. "It's not fair! Why did he have to do that? Why?" 

   Vegeta watched Goten's fit. "Trunks is dead." Vegeta growled. Bulma heard him and fell to the ground. "No, my son…he's gone." Tears started to run down her eyes as she looked up at Vegeta. His fists tightened as the anger burned in his eyes.

   Both Goten and Vegeta went Super Saya-Jin. Without even knowing it, they both whispered to themselves, "I'll kill him." They both took off towards Vegetaa. 

~*~

   "Mission accomplished." Vegetaa said to himself, smirking. "What an easy pushover. I wonder if there's anyone else who could be the slightest bit of a challenge." He looked ahead, and watched two Super Saya-Jins fly towards them. "Oh look, my pitiful excuse for a brother and another kid."

   Vegeta and Goten were about to attack Vegetaa when a figure materialized out of the air. 

   "Watch out! I'm going to finish him off once and for all!" The person screamed. Vegetaa was caught of guard, and he felt something cut through him…

   Goten and Vegeta were stopped in their tracks. Who was this mysterious person who dared to stop them? It was only time until they found out. 

   Goku ran over to the person. "Latke! It's you! Where did you get the sword?"

   "I have connections." He said, looking up at the sky. Goku understood perfectly at what he meant. 

   "I need to finish my job now." Latke looked down at the now sliced Vegetaa with cold eyes. 

   "P…please, spare m…my life." Vegetaa pleaded, coughing up some blood.

   "Why should I?"

   "I'll change. I promise."

   Latke laughed, "I've heard that before. Never seen it happen."

   "Please…"

   "No! You've destroyed innocent lives and you destroyed complete cities. You even killed your own men." Latke put the sword up the Saya-Jin's neck. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

   Vegetaa fell silent. Latke lifted the sword from his neck, bringing the hilt far above his head.

   "Now you die!" Latke screamed, bringing the sword down, plunging it into Vegetaa's neck. He died on contact.

   Latke turned to Goku. "It's over now. Thank you, Goku."

   Goku put his hand behind his head and smiled. "But I didn't do anything. Thank Vegeta and Trunks." Goku bowed his head, "Only that we lost Trunks. I wouldn't bother Vegeta right now."

   "Al right" Latke said, turning around.

   "Where are you going to go now?"

   "I don't know. I guess I'll look for some survivors so we can start to rebuild the city as soon as possible." Latke started to walk away. 

   Goku walked over to his family and everyone else. "Latke?"

   "What?" Latke turned around. 

   "Thank you." Goku said, putting two fingers to his forehead.

   "For what?"

   "Finishing off Vegetaa. It was you, not us who did. So, thank you Latke. We'll never forget you."

   And with that, Latke was left standing alone. Smiling, he walked off into the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end is near! AH! NO! I'm ending the story at 10 chapters, 'cause I ran out of ideas. Now, I'm going to need a new fic to write, since this one has only one more chapter to go. ::tear:: If anyone has any good ideas (I'm fresh out!) and is willing to let me use them, please, let me know!

Make sure you read the final chapter of "Saving Yardrat" right here on fanfiction.net!


	10. A Year Later

 Disclaimer: I'm not saying it…I'm not saying it…I'm not saying it…

Damn it! I don't own DBZ!

Shoot…I said it.

Anyway, enjoy the last chapter! It's a happy go lucky sort of thing, I think. Thank you for all the reviews!

Apologies to Blue Demon160. I'm so sorry I made you cry! I promise the ending is happy…and thanks for coming back! I didn't think anyone would actually come back to read this.

Oh, and this might be short. There's not much more to say…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10: A Year Later

   Goten slowly walked into the kitchen. The smell of food had no effect on him. Ever since that one day a year ago, he had been depressed. Nothing exciting ever happened without him around. No mischief to cause, no one to really spar with, no nothing. Goten sighed and slipped into a chair at the table. 

   "Hey there Goten." Goku smiled at his son.

   "How are you always so happy dad, especially today?" Goten looked at his father with sad eyes.

   "I don't let things get to me. You shouldn't be so sad all the time. It's bad to your health."

   "But dad, today's the day that—"

   "Trunks died." Goku finished, still smiling. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Come on, Bulma and Vegeta are expecting us at Capsule Corp."

   "I don't feel like going anywhere today." Goten stood up and started to walk away.

   "I think you'll really want to see this. Besides, you haven't seen them since the fight on Yardrat. You can meet their daughter." Goten's ears perked up.

   "A…a daughter? When did they have another kid?" A small smiled formed on Goten's lips.

   "She's only a few months old. Come on, it'll be fun. I haven't seen her myself yet." 

   "Fine" Goten crossed his arms, his smile turning into a smirk.

   "You remind me of Trunks sometimes, Goten. You used to spend so much time around him." Goku walked out. 

   "I know. He was like a brother to me." Goten replied, following Goku out the door. They then took to the air. 

~*~

   Goten and Goku quickly arrived at Capsule Corp. Bulma and Vegeta were waiting for them outside. Bulma had a huge smiled on her face, and Vegeta stood in his usual manor, with his arms crossed.

    "Thank goodness you're here Goku! I thought you weren't coming!" Bulma exclaimed, running up to Goku and Goten.

   "What took you so long, baka?" Vegeta growled at Goku, remaining where he was.

   "Sorry Vegeta. It took Goten some convincing to come over here."

   Bulma had a confused look on her face. "What? Didn't you explain to him what was going on?"

   Goku smiled and put his hand behind his head. "I guess I forgot." Everyone fell anime style.

   "You amaze me sometimes Goku. I can't believe you forgot to tell him."

   "Tell me what? Dad…" Goten turned to Goku and narrowed his eyes.

   "Well…it goes like this…" 

   Before Goku could say anything, Gohan, Videl, and Pan showed up.

   "Hi uncle Goten! Hi Grandpa!" Pan ran up to Goten and Goku. 

   "Hi Pan!" Goku put a huge smile on his face and put his hand on her head. 

   "Hi Goten. Are you excited?" Gohan smirked at Goten.

   "Excited for what?"

   Gohan looked at Bulma. "Didn't you guys tell him?"

   Bulma crossed her arms and eyes Goku. "A certain _someone forgot to tell him."_

   Before anyone continued, Videl ran over to Bulma.

   "Oh…my…god, Bulma. Is that the new baby?" Videl looked at the baby Bulma was holding.

   "Yup!" Bulma smiled.

   "She's so CUTE!" Videl squealed. " Can I hold her?" Videl smiled.

   Bulma look over at Gohan, who was vigorously shaking his head side to side. Bulma smiled, and did the opposite.

   "Of course." Bulma handed her daughter over to Videl and stuck her tongue out at Gohan. He slapped himself in the forehead. 

   "She looks just like you Bulma! What's her name?"

   Bulma turned back towards Videl. "You think she does? Her name's Bra."

   "Cool!" Videl turned to Gohan, with a sparkle in her eye. "Gohan, can we have another baby? I want another daughter…or a son this time! Then you can train him to fight, and be brave to protect us, and Pan can become smart!"

   Gohan looked startled. "We'll talk about that later Videl. Just…just give her back to Bulma, okay?"

   Videl put a sad look on her face. "But Gohan…"

   "Give her back"

   Videl handed Bra back to Bulma. "bye-bye Bra." 

    Bulma turned to walk into the house. "I'll be right back to get what we're all really here for." Bulma was gone for a second, and came back with a long, skinny black case. She opened it so you couldn't see in, and took the object in his out and put them on the ground. They were all glowing. 

   Goten grinned. "Wow! Dragonballs! Are we going to do what I think we're going to do?"

   Goku looked at the now happy Goten. "You got it"

   "Why didn't you tell me! When did you get all seven dragonballs?" 

   Gohan walked up to him. "We did it while you weren't around. We all worked together to get them and decided to surprise you. Even Vegeta helped." Gohan and Goten looked over at Vegeta. He paid no attention to them.

   "Well, there's only one thing to do" Bulma said, smiling. "Let's summon that dragon!" 

   Goku walked over to the dragonballs. "Okay…here we go…" He stared at them and started his rant. "

   "We summon the eternal dragon! Come out!" (a/n: I made that up. I don't remember what they really say…but I really don't care and probably would have made something up anyway…hey! I rhymed...say, way…hee hee!) 

   The sky turned black, and the dragonballs shone especially bright, and all sorts of crazy stuff happened! The dragon shot up from the dragonballs into the sky. Videl and Pan were especially amazed, since it was their first time seeing it.

   "S…so it's true. The legend is real" Fear could be clearly heard in her voice. 

   "Don't worry Videl. He won't hurt you or anything" Gohan crossed his arms in Vegeta-fashion. 

   "I am the Shenlong, the eternal dragon. What is your wish" Shenlong said in its deep voice. There was a short pause.

   "Oh, it's you Goku. What is it you need this time? Someone die again?"

   Goku put a confused look on his face. "Wow…you can say something more than 'what is your wish' amazing!" 

   "Of course I can! Now hurry up!" The dragon's voice shook the ground. 

   "Oh…yeah. We wish for Trunks to be brought back!"

   "It has been granted." Shenlong's eyes glowed red. "What is your second wish?"

   "To bring Trunks here!" Goku smiled.

   "It has been granted." At that moment Trunks showed up. "My work is done. So long until next year Goku" The Dragonballs shot into seven different directions.

   "Hey guys" Trunks said, dazed. "Am I alive?" He looked around.

   "Trunks!" Bulma ran over to Trunks, hugging him with one arm and clutching to the baby in the other. "I'm so happy you're home! I missed you so much!" Trunks looked over Bulma's shoulder.

   "Hey dad. Hope you didn't miss me too much." Trunks smiled, knowing his father's reaction. Vegeta knew his own reaction too, so he did the opposite, just to get a reaction. "Of course I did, son." Vegeta then smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine smiled. Trunks looked surprised at first, and then smiled. Bulma then pulled away from Trunks, because Goten was next to her. Trunks then noticed the baby Bulma was holding.

   "Whoa, mom. What's up with the kid?"

   Bulma beamed. "Meet your new baby sister, Trunks. Her name is Bra. Want to hold her?" Bulma held Bra out to Trunks.

   "N…no. I'll break her or something." Trunks held his hands up.

   "Come on. Nothing will happen." Bulma again held Bra out to him. Reluctantly, he took his baby sister out of his mother's arm. Bra smiled at Trunks. She was his sister, _his. Right then and there, he knew how much of a pain she was going to be when she got older, but he would be there to protect her through anything. Trunks moved a strand of blue hair from Bra's face and kissed her forehead. His baby sister. No one's but his.  (a/n: okay…sweet section over) _

   "Hey Trunks! Welcome back!" Goten turned to his best friend. Trunks gave Bra back to Bulma, and turned to Goten.

   "Man, it feels good to be back." Trunks stretched out his arms. "What do you want to do on my first day back from the dead?" 

   "I don't know…want to go into the city?" Goten asked Trunks. 

   "Sure! I know these two hot girls we can call! They'll be totally impressed by the fact that I died and came back from the dead! We'll hit the city tonight with them!"

   "Al right! Let's go call them now!" Trunks and Goten ran into the house. Within second, a ki blast went through the roof and shouting could be heard.

    "Trunks! Come on! Why'd you say that about me? Now you're going to ruin my chances." 

   Trunks flew out of the hole in the roof. "I'm sorry man! It kinda slipped out!"

   "Get back here Trunks Briefs! I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp!" Goten also flew out of the roof after Trunks. They started to throw punches at each other.

   "Trunks Brief! What have a said about blowing holes into the roof and walls of the house?"

   They both stopped and looked at each other.

   "Uh oh Goten. Looks like we've gotten mom mad within ten minutes of me being back. Let's get out of here!"

   "Okay!" Trunks and Goten flew off towards the city to find what damage they could do there.

   "Those two…they never grow up. Well, they're their fathers' sons." Bulma whispered, turning to Gohan and Goku. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you guys. You're the best. Looks like everything's back to normal."

   "Yeah, it is. It's great to see Trunks back, and to see Goten so happy. He's been depressed for the last year. He blamed Trunks death on himself. He said he wasn't there for his best friend, so he said it was his fault. Kids can be so rough on themselves." Goku said, smiling.

   "I know." 

   "Well, I'm going to head out. Tell Goten to give a holler if he's staying the night, okay?"

   "Fine"

   "Al right. Bye Bulma!" Goku waved and flew off.

   "We should be going too. It's about time to get Pan down for a nap anyway." Gohan moved towards Bulma and gave her a hug. "I know Goten's going to be staying the night. Good luck with a Saya-Jin and two hyped-up demi Saya-Jins on your hands."

   "Ya know Gohan…I kind of missed it."

   "Really?"

   "Yeah. It was a challenge."

   Gohan laughed. "Well, you're always one to take on challenges. Bye Bulma!"

   "Bye Gohan! Don't be a stranger around here, okay?"

   "Okay! Bye!" Gohan, Videl, and Pan got into their car, and left. The only two people left were Bulma, Bra, and Vegeta. Bulma walked toward Vegeta.

   "Trunks is back. Aren't you happy?"

   Vegeta stayed silent.

   "I know you are. I'm going to start dinner. I'll know where to find you when it's ready." Bulma walked into the house, taking Bra with her. Vegeta was left alone. He head towards the Gravity Room.

He stopped before opening the door, and looked at the sky.

   "I'm proud of you Trunks." He whispered. Vegeta opened the door, and walked in. The yard was now empty. Everything was back to normal. Everyone was…**_happy. _**

Fin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! Nearly four pages! I didn't think that this chapter was going to be long, but it's the longest chapter out of the whole story! Wow! 

I brought Bra in at the very end. I thought it added a sweet touch to it. I hope you didn't think that I would actually keep Trunks dead! No way! ^_^ I love Trunks too much! 

Well, this is the end, so review it! I hope you've had as much fun reading it as I have had writing it!

If you're bored, and want to read more by me, my other fic is called "Missing in Action" Go read that! I'm also starting a new fic. I don't know what it's called yet, but Videl, ChiChi, and Bulma are going to play MAJOR roles in it! Look out for it! ^_^ Bye, and remember to review!


End file.
